Hand-held firearms of the auto/semi-auto version require some type of selector capable of switching the firearm between the two modes of operation. In the present firearms of this type the control is positioned only on the left side of the lower receiver for convenience of right-handed operators. However, since only one type or form of this firearm is provided for both left-handed and right-handed users, the selector is inconvenient for left-handed users.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved firearm control devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fire selector control device that can be operated from either side of the firearm.